


Hot Cross Bunnies

by evoboo



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, Gen, angry bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoboo/pseuds/evoboo
Summary: Who wants a Chocolate Egg hunt when you can hunt Demon Eggs with Eight intrepid travellers (and friends) instead?  A tale told over four days - set a few years after the final boss encounter (contains spoilers) and features a small blonde Cleric turned demon hunter who in no way pays homage to a well known small blonde vampire slayer at all.  No sir.. not at all.





	1. The Long Good Friday

Despite the fact that the reunion was taking place in Atlasdam,  Cyrus was almost the last of the companions to turn up at the house that he himself had hired out to accommodate his friends for their meet-up.  He rushed through the busy streets of the city, cursing quietly under his breath at his tardiness and at the ridiculously tedious faculty meeting that had been the cause of it.  He had wanted to get away hours ago, to be there to welcome his sorely missed friends as they arrived and to get a head start on the long weekend of frolics and festivities that marked all of their regular get-together's.

Olberic was standing in the open front door of the house grinning broadly as the Professor finally half-walked half-ran his way up to the house.

'You're late Cyrus.'  The Knight teased with a beaming smile on his normally stoic face.  'You have already missed Tressa's first attempt to sell us all her latest adventurer's gadget!'

'Apologies Olberic, I was dragged into a rather pointless debate with my staff about the.. well, never mind that!'  Cyrus grinned back at the Warrior.  'Is everyone here then?'  He asked eagerly.

'Almost.'  Olberic replied clapping his friend on the shoulder as he stepped aside to allow the Scholar entrance.  'Obviously no Ophilia.  None of us have any news of her either so..'  He shrugged.

Cyrus's face fell.  'How long has it been now?'  He asked quietly as Olberic ushered him along to where the others had gathered in the comfortable living area.

'Since anyone last saw or heard from her?'  Olberic sighed.  'We discussed it earlier - it's been more than two years.'

As they walked along the corridor towards the communal space the noise level started to grow as familiar voices became recognisable all seemingly laughing and chatting at the same time.  Cyrus felt a familiar contentment slip over him at the sound, Alfyn's loud bark of amusement, the clear and sweet tinkle of Primrose's light giggle and an open and bright chuckle from Tressa.  When they pushed in through the door, a brief silence fell before the Scholar found himself taken almost off his feet at the rush of greeting that ensued, particularly from Linde who was winding around his legs eager to get her welcome in first.

'Shucks Prof!'  Alfyn was hugging the Scholar so hard he thought he might break.  'We were beginning to think you weren’t coming!'

'Academic responsibilities my dear boy!'  Cyrus replied enthusiastically as he took Primrose's hand and brought it to his lips resulting in another of her merry giggles.  'We all know how _some_ Scholar's can just go on and on..'  He added wryly.

'Don't we just!'  Tressa smirked hanging from the man's back like a limpet. 

'Thou needeth to get out more Cyrus.'  H'aanit ordered him seriously as she clapped his shoulder taking in his pale, rather tired face.  'Thou art starting to looketh like a wraith.  Thou wilst hunt with us on the morrow.'  She added firmly.

'Not sure I will be able to keep up these days!'  Cyrus admitted to her.  'Long hours poring over books, teaching and chairing meetings really isn’t conducive to the kind of stamina needed for the outdoors my dear and none of us are getting any younger.'

'Except Olberic!'  Therion was still leaning on the wall next to the window and simply raised an eyebrow in greeting.  'I would swear he has less gray hair now than when we met him.  Of course I'm pretty sure that Alfyn may have something to do with that.'

Olberic blushed red under the sudden scrutiny from his former companions.

'Hair dye old man?'  Tressa squealed, doubling over with laughter.  'Alf tell me it ain't so!' 

'I can't possibly comment.'  Alfyn smirked.  'Patient confidentiality and all that.'

'Well _I_ think he looks simply wonderful!'  Primrose declared smiling warmly at the Knight and taking hold of his arm possessively.

'Job done Alf.'  Therion grinned laconically as Olberic's blush grew even deeper.

'It's a bloody _good_ job too, I dunno that I'd have noticed if it hadn’t been pointed out..'  Tressa was stroking the feather on her hat, gazing closely at Olberic's hair with a thoughtful expression.  'Ever thought of making up a range of dyes Alf?  There would be a huge market for them and with me and Ali representing you..'

'Alfyn already hath enough to do without adding more.'  H'aanit said firmly.  'There hath been a peculiar shift in the amount of wild animal attacks that we hath been investigating.'  She added with a small frown creasing her brow.

'Truth?'  Olberic looked interested as well as relived to move the attention away from himself.  He and Primrose took a seat together on an overstuffed sofa, his arm going around her as they settled.

'Hany's had requests from all over this part of Orsterra these last few weeks to help with some pretty weird beast activity.'  Alfyn nodded as he sprawled down beside Linde and picked up his bottle of beer.  'It's been interesting from my perspective too.  The attacks these critters are making on humans are leading to rather random side effects well beyond the normal infection risks.'

'Fascinating.'  Cyrus had removed his cloak and poured himself a glass of wine before he pulled up a chair.  'As it happens, one of the items on my meeting agenda today was a report from a geological field team that have been recording some odd fluctuations in the magical fields up by Noblecourt.  They themselves were attacked by a pack of overzealous mice three nights ago.'

'Mice?'  H'aanit asked perplexed.  'Mice doth not attacketh humans.'

'Well these ones did!'  Cyrus assured her.  'They appeared to bite exclusively at the ahh.. _softer_ area's too.  The team were discovered the following morning wandering around completely disoriented although they recovered quickly enough once they were seen to.'

'Taking in a stock of mousetraps might be an idea..'  Tressa mused, pulling out a notebook and scribbling herself a reminder.

Therion gasped suddenly, the shocked exclamation so rare from the lad that everyone's attention slid straight to him.  His eyes were wide and staring towards the door.

'You might be better off stocking holy water and sanctified salts, Tressa.'  A familiar voice said solemnly.

'Ophilia?'  Alfyn had started to rise but then he froze and sank back down, his mouth falling open in confusion.  There was a long and uncomfortable silence.

'I passed through Flamesgrace yesterday.'  Ophilia finally said quietly, staring down at her gloved hands.  'Turns out I had a rather large stack of letters that were never sent on to me.'  She looked up slowly with no hint of the smile that they were all so well used to.  'It also seems that those I sent to you never made it any further than the Cathedral either.'

'How unfortunate.'  Cyrus was blinking hard.  'I myself travelled to Flamesgrace a number of times to see if I could get word of your wellbeing.  Lianna assured me you were fine, but correspondence was never offered.'

'Screw this.'  Therion pushed himself from the wall against which he'd been resting and made his way over to the Cleric.  He stopped directly in front of her and for the smallest of moments he looked like he might reach out to hug her, but instead he ran a single finger down the vicious red scar that twisted along her right cheek.  'Where the hell have you been?'  He asked harshly.

Ophilia's lips twitched in a ghost of a smile.  'It's good to see you too Therion.'  She murmured reaching out her own hand to brush aside his hair and copy his gesture on the crooked white scar that marred his own features.  'I guess we kind of match now.'

The Thief had flinched at her touch and pulled away.  Ophilia let her hand drop, her expression suddenly unreadable.

Tressa burst out laughing - breaking the tension completely.  'I absolutely refuse to believe that Therion is any kind of style icon!'  She chortled.  'By the God's Phili.. what in the world have you been up to?'  The tiny Merchant pushed past the Thief and grabbed Ophilia in a huge embrace,  pulling the hood of the Cleric's thick black cloak down as she did.  'Bloody Hell!'  Tressa started to laugh again as she stared at her friends short messy hair and took an amused glance at both her and Therion.  'You bloody meant it didn’t you - if we got Alfie to make up a bleach, the pair of you could be passed for twins!'

'Heaven forbid!'  Ophilia's smile had returned as she held on tightly to the Merchant.

'Well, I can't say I'm a huge fan of the new look darling, but actually seeing you is a balm to my heart.'  Primrose took to her feet and joined in the hug, adding a kiss to the Cleric's scarred cheek.  The floodgates opened.  Olberic and Alfyn both became a little teary as they welcomed the girl they hadn’t seen in so long whilst H'aanit complimented the severely practical outfit she wore whilst also offering a scolding and kisses mixed all up together.  Cyrus remained seated as the others swamped Ophilia, watching the proceedings with a fond smile.  Therion had moved back to his spot by the window with a scowl on his face.

'Professor..'  Ophilia had finally managed to get herself free of Olberic by handing him the sword that she had strapped to her back for his perusal.  She went over to the Scholar who stood from his chair and enfolded her in his arms. 

'I believe you may have a rather interesting story to tell us my dear.'  He observed.

'I have very little time..'  She admitted with a hint of sadness. '.. But I do have something for you.'  She added and her eyes shone with genuine warmth for the first time since she had she had entered.  'Now Cyrus, I need you to promise me that you won't get _too_ excited.  At your age that could be very bad for your health!' 

'How unkind!'  The Scholar grinned back.  'And how well you know me..'  He added as she shrugged her pack from her back and opened it up drawing out a large leather-bound book.  He handed her his glass of wine so that he could take the offered gift and reverently stroked the cover.  'This is almost brand new.'  He mused as he opened it and his eyes widened in surprise as he immediately recognised the handwriting that cramped neatly and precisely on the pages.  'You wrote this?'  He looked at the Cleric in wonderment.

'Well, I gathered the information, mainly in a practical sense.'  Ophilia took a seat and drank down the wine from his glass in a single swig.  'Obviously it was _your_ influence from our travels together and your excellent teaching that encouraged me to record what I learned.'  She beamed at the Scholar.

'Oh Ophilia!  This is magnificent!'  Cyrus looked genuinely moved.

'Well, I'd reserve judgement until after you have read it.'  She warned.  'I am certainly no academic, but I did feel that the knowledge I gathered should be shared.'

Cyrus's eyes were moving swiftly over the page, then he turned to another and another.  A frown grew on his face.  'This is all information about Demons and the undead.'  He said heavily.

'And this blade is made entirely of silver.'  Olberic added, with a wary shake of his head.  'The workmanship is excellent and it's old.'  He mused.  'I'd imagine it has also been sanctified?'  His question was almost an accusation.

'The church sent me out as a demon hunter.'  Ophilia said lightly.

There was a burst of noise as everyone started speaking at once.  After a few moments Ophilia raised a hand to silence the babble.

'Returning from our adventures to the confines of the Church did not suit me well.'  She admitted.  'It was hard, knowing what was outside the walls of the Cathedral and yet having little more to do  than hand out hymn sheets and tend the Flame.  The new Archbishop was wary of me too.  After all I was a Flamebearer - even if I was never sanctioned by the council.'

'Shuck's Phili, why didn’t you say you were having a hard time?'  Alfyn asked, a hurt expression on his face.  'You could have travelled on with me and Hany you know.'

'I'm sorry.'  Ophilia looked away.  'I was waiting for.. or rather hoping for..'  She shrugged uneasily.  'It doesn’t matter.'  She decided finally.  'The final straw was when Lianna became engaged to the Archbishop.  Our relationship never really recovered from Wispermill and her role in what happened, indeed my presence at the Cathedral was painful to her so when I was suddenly offered the chance to go North, away from Orsterra and liaise with our Sister Church on their increasing demon trouble it seemed like a chance to get out of an uncomfortable situation.'

'You don't look to me like you only offered advice once you got there.'   Therion noted sarcastically. 

'No.'  Ophilia agreed, but said no more.

'Well darling, I hope you are back for good now.'  Primrose said into the silence that followed.

'I was recalled to deal with an issue that's arisen here.  After that I will return.'  Ophilia rose and took back her silver blade from Olberic.  'The church is being paid handsomely for my work - it's unlikely they will sanction my permanent homecoming while there is good leaf to be made.'  She added.

There was a pounding at the front door.  Ophilia smiled.  'That will be my partner.'  She said to everyone's surprise.  'I'm afraid I have to go.  I will find a way to get letters through to you all in the future.  I honestly _have_ missed you.'  She gazed over the faces of her companions.

'You can't leave now!'  Tressa exclaimed as the door pounded again.  Olberic moved to go and answer the summons.  'Seriously Phili, we don’t see you for years and you are going to run away again just like that?'

Ophilia went and knelt by the girl.  'I shouldn't have come in the first place.'  She said quietly.  'It's just.. when I realised that you hadn’t received my letters and I saw the note about this meeting.. I couldn’t resist.'  She reached again into her pack and brought out a huge pile of papers.  'I guess you can read all of these if you like!'  She added, then she looked towards Therion, but couldn’t meet his eyes.  'There are six copies of each letter I wrote to you Therion, I sent one to each of our friends as well as their own missive since I had no idea where to address yours.'   He shrugged back at her nonchalantly.

Olberic opened the door to the room again and was followed in by a man so impossibly large that he made the Knight appear dainty in comparison.  The stranger was dark of skin and completely bald, the furs that he wore baring his heavily muscled chest.  His eyes were dark and fierce and he was sporting a scowl that put Therion's best effort to shame.  His gaze wandered piercingly across the assembled company then he frowned deeply at Ophilia who rose and walked towards him as he made a serious of staccato hand gestures at her.

'A few moments please.'  She murmured to him.  He grabbed out at her arm roughly and added a few angry sounding words in a deep guttural tongue.  She beamed back at him for a few seconds and with a heavy sigh he let go of her and stepped back towards the door his arms crossed.

'My partner Auudorn.'  Ophilia introduced quietly.

'Seriously Phili, not what I would ever have imagined your type to be at all, darling.'   Primrose couldn’t help the words that fell from her mouth in shock.

Ophilia's eyes widened and the giant's brow creased even further, then out of nowhere he let forth a howling bellow of laughter.

'My _demon fighting_ partner.'  Ophilia clarified as Auudorn started to make further gestures and tears of mirth began to roll down his cheeks.  'And there is no need to be rude about it either!'  She told him crossly which simply made him laugh harder.  'His people have very firm idea's on beauty.'  Ophilia explained.  'The larger the chest, the more attractive you are.  Even the womenfolk of his tribe bare their breasts in the manner that he does.' 

'I'm guessing he don’t think you measure up?'  Alfyn smirked.

'Tiny!  Keep them covered woman!'  The giant chortled.

'Yes.  Thank you.'  Ophilia blushed.

'You.. hmm not so bad!'  Auudorn was looking speculatively at H'aanit who grinned back at him and inclined her head.

'Hey!'  Alfyn grumbled.  The Huntress giggled girlishly and patted his arm reassuringly.

'Anyway..' Ophilia continued. '..We do need to be moving on. We believe that a we are close to a demon rising and we have yet to pinpoint the location so we can't waste the night.'

'Here, in Orsterra?' Olberic's face had turned grim.

'I overheard H'aanit say that the beasts were acting strangely. As my notes will tell you, that is often a precursor to a rising.' Ophilia shrugged. 'The time frame seems to suggest that very soon the Demon will reach its full power and be free from the netherworld.'

'How did the Church know this was going to happen?' Cyrus asked suddenly. 'I assume it has taken you time to travel back, yet they knew to recall you?'

'You still don't miss a trick do you my dear Professor?' Ophilia sighed. 'Demons are raised, summoned. It is their only way to break through to our world. This one is no different. The church knew because the darkness created by the ritual of its summoning created a disturbance in the light.  That's why I am granted to carry this.'  She pulled a chain up from under her dark tunic, which was adorned with a stone that pulsed the vivid blue of the Great Flame.  It was flickering with a strange white mist.  'I am simply here to prevent whatever disaster is to follow when the Demon finally materialised at its full strength.'

 'Right then.  So where do you suggest we look first?'  Olberic asked stoically.

'No Olberic.'  Ophilia shook her head.  'You are _not_ prepared for demon hunting.'

'I live here Ophilia.  Protecting this continent and its people is what I do.'  Olberic replied firmly.

'I go where he goes.'  Primrose added quietly.

'Oh my goodness.. this will be the best meet-up ever!'  Tressa crowed in delight.  'I'm gonna get so many ideas for demon hunting kits.. awesome!'

'In fairness Phili, searching out the cause of the beasts behaviour ist also mine and Alfyn's quest.'  H'aanit said seriously.  'Thou can hardly preventeth us from furthering our goal.'

'Auudorn will not allow you to accompany us.'  Ophilia had crossed her arms crossly.

'Your friends are funny.'  The giant was nodding with a smile splitting his face.

'God's you are no help at all!'  The Cleric moaned.  'You at least must see that there is no sense in taking up this endeavour Cyrus,'  She beseeched the Scholar hopefully.

'You know me better than that my friend.'  Cyrus was practically bouncing in his seat.  'To witness the rise of an actual demon..  Ophilia, how could I even resist?'

'I don’t give a shit to be honest.'  Therion supplied helpfully.

'Good.'  Ophilia nodded at him.

'However, I planned spending a weekend with my friends and that's what I'm going to do regardless of whether it involves fighting Demons from the netherworld or consuming spirits from a bottle.' 

Ophilia threw up her hands in dismay.  'You are without doubt the most irritating bunch of people I've ever known.'  She exclaimed, shaking her head.  'By the God's I've missed you all.'  She added.

'Tonight we prepare them.  Tomorrow we hunt.'  Auudorn said pulling out this own gigantic silver sword and performed an odd and very solemn kind of bow to the assembled group.

'I guess we do.'  Ophilia agreed with a sigh.


	2. Saturday Night's Alright

'How is that man even alive?'  Alfyn muttered, sending a resentful stare Auudorn's way whilst pressing a shaking hand to his own aching head.  'He drank enough to sink a ship, refused my famous hangover tonic and somehow still looks as fresh as a spring flower.'

'I _warned_ you not to try and keep up with him.'  Ophilia replied mildly.

It had turned out that equipping the companions for a Demonic encounter included the requirement to consume large quantities of alcohol during the preparations.

'How come we had to get up so early?'  Tressa was pitifully moaning.  'It's still dark out.  It doesn’t even count as morning yet.'

'I'm hours behind schedule already.'  Ophilia said tightly. 

'You didn't even sleep.'  Therion observed.

'Nor did you if you noticed.'  The Cleric scowled at him.

The Thief shrugged and went back to closely examining the pair of silver knives that he had chosen from the rather extensive weapons collection that Auudorn had materialized the evening before.

The giant himself was pouring over a map on the table with Cyrus who was pointing out the location of the University team that had been ravaged by wild mice earlier in the week.

'It will take us nearly two days to get there.'  Cyrus admitted.

'No.' 

'I'm afraid so.'  The Scholar insisted.  'I admit your legs are long and I'm sure your stamina is excellent - but even you would be unable to cover that distance in under a day.'

'She say's you're a wise man.'  Auudorn stated jerking an enormous thumb towards Ophilia.  'I am a wise man too.'  He patted at his own chest then wiggled his fingers meaningfully at the Scholar.

'Ah right, I see..'  Cyrus replied in a tone that screamed he really didn’t.

'She also told me you have a very big head.'  The giant added sagely.  'Ophi is _always_ telling me ' _Cyrus says.._ '  Now we play a game - whatever 'Cyrus says' we have to do!'

'He has a big _brain_ Auud.. not a big head.'  Ophilia smiled at the Professor.

'Cyrus says?..'  The Scholar queried her with a raised eyebrow.

'It passes the time while waiting for manifestations.'  Ophilia shrugged with a grin.  'What Auud is _trying_ to tell you is that he is able to utilise magic.  He would be considered a very respected Scholar among his people.'

'Look!'  Auudorn said seriously then promptly vanished.

'Whoa!!'  Tressa's mouth was hanging open.  'That's a _lot_ of man to just disappear!'

'I agree.'  Primrose murmured appreciatively.

'Really?'  Olberic questioned with a frown.

'Much more than _I_ could handle.'  She admitted consolingly, patting his arm.

Out of nowhere a swirling black fog-like substance erupted and shimmered for a few seconds before stretching itself out into a rough doorway.  Auudorn's  bald head poked through.

'See.. we are there!'  He exclaimed nodding at the Professor.

'Extraordinary!'  Cyrus moved forward and tentatively poked a hand into the substance then drew it back.  With an enthusiastic grin at the giant he then bounced his whole self through the door.

There was a collective holding of breath from everyone except Ophilia before the Scholar bounced back into the room moments later, his eyes gleaming.

'Oh my - how simply marvellous!'  He beamed.

'It might have been even more marvellous if you'd set up the gate _outside_ the house, since I really don’t think we are going to be able to get the horses inside to access this one..'  Ophilia criticised her partner, her hands shaping fast communication to the giant. 

'Hmm.'  Auudorn managed to look abashed, pulled his head back and the door evaporated.

'Are you all _completely_ sure about this?'  Ophilia cast an eye over her companions, taking stock of their expressions that ranged from wonder to fear.  Cyrus had already hefted his prepared pack onto his back and was rolling up his map.

'H'aanit told me I needed to get out more!'  The Scholar said with a broad smile at the Huntress.

'Not _exactly_ whateth I had in mind..'  H'aanit conceded. '.. But tis a hunt none the less.'  She had been extremely happy with the silver arrows that now adorned her quiver, the lightness of which had simply stunned her.  Linde's eyes were glowing golden from the prayers that Ophilia had directed at the big cat, filling the feline with light.

'Have we _ever_ backed down from helping one another?'  Olberic said stoically.  Of everyone he had looked the most fearful when Cyrus had gone through the gate.  'This may be way beyond my area of expertise but I refuse to allow you to face this alone.'  His tone was firm. 

'Cyrus was showing me the notes you'd made in that journal about dealing with Demon wounds.'  Alfyn added.  'Shuck's Phili, that's some rare healing.  I can't deny it's got my interest grabbed by the balls, although most of the reagents I ain't ever heard of.'

'When I return I will make sure you get some supplies.'  Ophilia smiled encouragingly at him.  'In fact you'd be welcome to come and visit - speak with the medicine men yourself if you wanted to.  They share their knowledge freely - I guess when your world is almost totally dark and filled with Demon's, people have more of a reason to band together and share.'

'Sound.. um..like a blast!'  Alfyn grinned.

'Art there any beasts of note?'  H'aanit asked the Cleric as the companions started to make their way out of the house. 

'Well.. there are always the horses..'  Ophilia led them to the back where two enormous gray equines were stood as still as statue.  'They are trained demon hunters too,'  Ophilia added as H'aanit moved forward, her eyes gleaming in appreciation.  'Much like the horses that you would have used in battle Olberic.'  She added.

'Remarkable.'  Cyrus breathed.

'Okay then.'  Ophilia squared her shoulders as the expected gate appeared a little way behind the horses.  'You never really get used to this part.'  She told the others honestly.  When she made a small crooning sound both horses turned and walked to the gate and through it.  'If anyone decides not to...'  Ophilia began.

'We will see you on the other side.'  Olberic stated firmly.

'Right.'  Ophilia smiled at him and walked into the gate.

 

~0~

 

Despite having decided that the last known strange beast encounter was a good place to start their investigation - as soon as they had come through the portal and their head's had stopped spinning from the journey, Ophilia looked a little disappointed.

'I'm fairly certain that the event will not be taking place here.'  She murmured.  'It is too close to human habitation for a proper rising.'  She indicated the village that was just an assemblage of a few small cottages and an Inn and had been too insignificant to have been noted on Cyrus' map.

Auudorn had taken out a pair of blackened spectacles which looked incredibly odd on his broad face.  He started speaking fast in his guttural language, accompanying his words with sharp gestures.

'I agree.'  Ophilia placed a hand on his arm and took out her pendant.  It was pulsing pure blue.

'Whatever did happen here, the darkness has moved on.'  She confirmed.

'Well it would be a good idea to ask some questions I suppose.'  Alfyn suggested.  'I mean me and Hany wanna know about the beast attacks at the very least.'

'I would like to speak to the Scholar's that were affected too.'  Cyrus mused thoughtfully.  'Their camp is just a short way to the north.'  He added. 

'If we are looking for strange occurrences, we are only an hour away from Noblecourt itself.'  Primrose pointed out.  'Asking a few questions there for any local news would surely be useful.'

'I'm really not used to having so much manpower!'  Ophilia said gratefully.  'Auud and I can sweep the area for any resonance - which is all we would be able to do on our own - but by bringing any available information together - we might get to the bottom of things quicker!'

'Are we in any immediate danger?'  Olberic asked prudently. 

'Not during daylight hours at the moment.'  Ophilia replied.  'Those heading to Noblecourt can take the horses.'  She added, amused to see Olberic's eyes light up at the prospect.  Primrose's not so much.

'Meet back here early afternoon then.'  Cyrus suggested as Therion agreed to accompany him to the Scholar's site and Tressa was boosted up behind Primrose on one of the mounts.

Ophilia moved a few feet away from her partner then ran towards him at speed.  He turned his back and she climbed up him with practised ease, her feet slipping into fur stirrups attached to his coat and her hands gripping another set of furry holds on his shoulders.  'See you all in a while then.'  She called merrily as the giant set out at an unbelievably fast pace to the west.

'Well that's not something you see every day.'  Alfyn grinned.

'A rather odd pair.'  Olberic agreed, his eyebrows raised at the duo who were now almost gone from sight.  'Although I have to admit, it would appear that despite the dangerous path Ophilia has been placed upon, her choice of companion is heartening.'

'Pretty sure I'd rather face the Demon than go up against Auud.'  Alfyn agreed with a chuckle.

 

~0~

 

'It's certainly been a long time since I have been back home.'  Primrose mused to Olberic as they trotted into Noblecourt a very short time later.  The mounts had been an absolute joy to ride, their strong steady gait an easy rhythm and their huge legs eating up the distance undeniably fast.

'Any time you want to we can Prim.'  Olberic assured her as they pulled up at a stables and he helped both ladies down from their mount.

'Still too many bad memories I fear.'  Primrose murmured, taking hold of the Knight's arm.

'I'm gonna get to the market and start asking around.'  Tressa smirked at her friends.  'You two lovebirds can take the Watch and the Taverns eh?'

'Yes Mistress Tressa.'  Olberic performed a perfect salute.

The town was bustling with people, vibrant in its early morning trade.  The years since the Obsidian's stranglehold on the town had been broken looked to have been kind to both its economy and the mood of it's townsfolk.

'I must say, I am reminded far more of the Noblecourt of my childhood than I was the last time I was here.'  Primrose noted with some satisfaction.  

They headed first to the office of the Watch where Primrose's old acquaintance Revello was now in charge.  He was overjoyed to see her and settled both her and Olberic in his office with a pot of tea.  After a touch of general chitchat, they finally got down to business.

'Should I be concerned?'  Revello asked seriously when Olberic enquired quite directly if there had been any odd goings on over the last few weeks.

'Honestly darling, we are simply fishing for anything you've noted.'  Primrose replied candidly.  'If there was any specific threat you would be the first to be told.'

Revello thought for a moment.  'In truth the only odd thing I can even think to mention is that.. well everything has been uncommonly quiet and peaceable.'

'Well, that's a good thing!'  Primrose smiled.  Olberic however had raised an eyebrow at the older Watchman.

'As I can see Sir Olberic agrees it is not always a positive when we hit an abnormally quiet patch.'  Revello said lightly.

'Sometimes it means that the enemy have withdrawn from the battlefield to recover and plan their next move.'  Olberic explained to the Dancer.

'Oh I see.'  She looked chagrined.  'Do you have your eye on anyone specific?'  she asked.

'I'm afraid not.'  Revello sighed.  'Just a feeling in my bones that something big is going to go down.'

Primrose and Olberic met with Tressa for lunch and the Merchant had very little else to report.  'Just a really big amount of excitement over this.'  She told them handing them a leaflet.

'Egg hunt?'  Olberic asked reading the colourful advertisement slowly.

'Yeah, seems all the kids in town are invited to take part.'  Tressa said shovelling a huge forkful of food into her mouth.  'Sponsored by some Merchant's consortium.  The kids get to hunt down chocolate eggs and what they find they can keep.  There is also a grand prize for the one that finds the most eggs.  Sounds a blast.'

'This says it taking place up in the Forest of Purgation.  That's a goodly walk from here.'  Primrose said in surprise.  'Closer to Wispermill to my mind.'

'There's going to be a whole day of festivities just outside of the forest.'  Tressa nodded.  'Hog-roast, musicians, dancing, beer..  A load of families are planning on camping out up there.  It's on Sunday so maybe if we get this whole Demon thing sorted we can go along ourselves.'  She beamed.

Olberic frowned.  'I'm not sure I like the timing of this.'  He said quietly. 

'It's certainly worth mentioning to our dear slayer.'  Primrose agreed.

'Once Tressa's done eating we will start to head back.'  Olberic looked thoughtful.  'Gotta say, I'm in full agreement with Revello - I have an awfully bad feeling in my bones.'

 

~0~

 

'I swear by all the God's I just _saw_ a giant pink rabbit.'  Alfyn said crossly as H'aanit continued to laugh merrily at him.

'I knoweth thou had way too much to drink last night my love.. but pink rabbits?'  the Huntress patted his back.  'Next thou will see'eth a purple unicorn I expecteth!'  She chortled.  Even Linde was sat staring at him with an amused look on her feline face.

'Look aren’t we supposed to be looking into weird animal activity?'  Alfyn grumbled.  'Cause I reckon a pink rabbit counts as just that!'

'Alf,  If there wast a rabbit Linde wouldst have scented it and taken off after it.'  H'aanit said reasonably.

'Well maybe if it didn’t _look_ like a normal rabbit, it didn’t _smell_ like one either.'  Alfyn shrugged.  'Shucks Hany, I _know_ it sounds crazy but it is exactly what I saw.'

H'aanit's laughter dried up at the desperate tone in his voice.  'Showeth me where and we wilst see if it left any tracks.'  She offered.  Taking her hand, Alfyn led the way forward into the tree's.

'It was here.'  He said.  'I was knelt picking a stock of the yellow-thorn from that patch over there..'  He gestured a few feet away. 

H'aanit scrutinised the ground and then dropped to her knee's.  She looked around with a look of surprise on her face, then up at Alfyn.

'Doth thou have something I couldst scrape some of this.. stuff.. up with?'  She asked him.

He came down to the floor beside her, reaching into his satchel.

'Bloody hell!'  He exclaimed, staring at the brilliant red pile of what looked like thumb sized rubies on the ground.  He handed the Huntress a wooden spoon and some paper.  When she poked at the pile it became apparent that the shining egg shaped balls were not entirely solid - at just the slightest touch one of the top ones exploded sending out a rancid smell and a heavy puff of dust right into their peering faces.

'That ist probably not good.'  H'aanit noted as she toppled sideways to the floor unconscious.

 

~0~

 

'Well that was a bloody waste of time.'  Therion moaned as he slouched along at Cyrus's side, a bitter scowl on his face.

'I can't help but note that you are mightily out of sorts this morning my sneaky friend.'  Cyrus replied, putting a kind hand on the Thief's shoulder.  'After all the time you spent searching the continent for any sign of Ophilia's whereabouts these last few years, I would have assumed you would be pleased that she has materialized.'

Therion shrugged Cyrus's hand away.  'I wasn’t looking for her.'  He shot back at the Scholar.  'I had business.'

'Of course.'  Cyrus nodded his agreement.  'The same business that kept you permanently _close_ to Flamesgrace before she left I assume.'  He said lightly.

Therion pointedly ignored that.

'None the less..'  Cyrus admitted after it became obvious that Therion wasn’t going to reply.  'Your comment was apt.  There was nothing at all to be gleaned from my field team.

'Linde?'  Therion suddenly said, as the cat came running full pelt into view towards them.  She barged into both of them making an odd growling sound.

'Is something wrong?'  Cyrus looked anxious.  'Show us Linde!'  He exclaimed as she started to run off back the way she had come.

Therion was way ahead of the winded and puffing Scholar by the time Linde had led them back to where H'aanit and Alfyn we still laid out on the floor, looking asleep rather than hurt.  Therion was on his knee's beside them roughly looking over them for any sign of what was wrong or what had befallen them.

'There is an unusual feeling here.'  Cyrus said as soon as he had come in close.  'It's not quite a magical signature but it is noticeable all the same.'

There was a loud crashing noise from somewhere close by, bringing the Thief quickly to his feet and the Scholar to raise his hands in readiness to cast, both standing protectively over their prone companions.

'Beware!  Touch nothing!'  Ophilia's voice rang out as Auudorn swept in towards them at speed, Ophilia in his arms.  She dropped down as soon as they came into range and the giant drew his sword as the Cleric brought out her pendant. 

'What is it? What's happening?'  Therion demanded, his daggers in hand and his eyes sweeping the area.

'Really, _really_ dark energy.'  Ophilia muttered, putting her pendant back under her vest as Auudorn drove his sword into the earth with a grunt.  He stepped back and brought his huge hands together and in a single fluid movement he pushed them outwards, a physical wave of silver light flowing from his palms and growing at speed to cover the whole group.  He grunted again and lowered his hands but the shield remained.

Ophilia dropped to her knee's and was making slow hand gestures over both H'aanit and Alfyn.  'They are sleeping.'  She murmured to herself.  'It was not a natural sleep, but they should wake soon now.'

Auudorn said something sharp in his own language and threw the blackened glasses he wore to Ophilia.  She put them up to her eyes answering him in the same tongue.  He nodded and disappeared.

'He's going to locate the others.'  Ophilia advised Cyrus and Therion.  She handed the glasses to the Scholar.  'What do you see.. through these?'  She asked him, interest in her voice.

Cyrus looked surprised and raised the spectacles to his eyes.

'Oh!'  He said.  'I would postulate that what I am seeing is differing sphere's of light and dark.'  He took the glasses away from his face.  'That was an awful lot of dark.'  He added.

'That's something unholy right there.'  Ophilia said quietly pointing at the pile of red egg shaped balls that H'aanit and Alfyn had found.  They were piled just outside of the shield that Auudorn had erected.

Drawing her own sword,  Ophilia warily stepped out of their shield and towards the eggs, her hand starting to glow golden with her holy light.  As she raised it in order to blast at the pile there was a whirring as something large, pink and fluffy suddenly bolted out of nowhere and straight for the Cleric.  With a startled yelp she dived back for the shield but wasn’t quite fast enough.. the creature was on top of her, opening its jaw to reveal row upon row of sharp pointy teeth.

Luminescence shone forth and startled the creature allowing the Cleric to scramble out from underneath it and swing her sword, but the rabbit had dived for her feet this time bringing her down again heavily.  Opening it's maw wide Ophilia could do nothing but stare up into the creatures face - completely winded and helpless for a moment.  Trying desperately to gather her strength and wit for another assault the rabbit unexpectedly gave an inhumanly piercing scream and leapt high into the air.  A big black hole appeared on the ground off to the Clerics right side and the rabbit dived straight into it, the hole closing back up as soon as the unholy beast was in and the two silver daggers that had struck it falling to the ground, unable to be passed into the nether.

Shakily Therion left the safety of the shield to picked up his daggers from where they lay then offered a hand to Ophilia, helping her to rise and dragging her roughly back into safety.

'You never bloody learn do you?'  He raged at her angrily.


	3. Sunday always comes too late

Olberic had been extremely angry when he, Primrose and Tressa had joined back up with the group not long after the pink bunny attack.

'You said that we would be okay in the daylight at the moment.'  He accused harshly.  'H'aanit and Alfyn being knocked into sleep by exploding Demon eggs and you being nearly eaten by a pink rabbit isn’t exactly my idea of _safe_.'

'We _should_ have been okay!'  Ophilia retorted sharply.  'In two years I have never known of an unrisen Demon being able to manifest as anything other than a bad feeling - a miasma that usually only effects animals especially in the daylight hours.'

'You sure it hasn’t risen already?'  Alfyn asked.  He was still looking a little dazed and confused, but neither he nor H'aanit seemed to be suffering any lingering effects from their contamination.

Ophilia had a short conversation with Auudorn.  'No.'  She said finally.  We are both agreed that if the Demon was fully manifest in our world, it would never have chosen to retreat back into the Nether, it would have no way to get back here.'

'..And why a pink bunny of all things?'  Alfyn grimaced.  'I mean, even Hany didn’t believe me when I told her what I saw..'

'Reckon this might have something to do with it?'  Tressa brought out the Egg Hunt leaflet she had picked up in Noblecourt and handed it to Ophilia.  'Look there..'  The Merchant pointed to the picture in the left hand corner of the flyer.

'A pink rabbit.'  Ophilia breathed, passing the leaflet to Cyrus who had held out his hand.

There was an uneasy silence as everyone looked over the details of the event that that leaflet was advertising.

'So let me see if I've got this straight.  Tomorrow, a load of children are going to be let loose in the Forest of Purgation and if they see a giant pink rabbit, well, even the adults are going to think it's to do with the egg hunt rather than anything untoward, thanks to this picture.'  Primrose said heavily.

'Clever.  Very clever.'  Cyrus admitted.  'After all, what's scary about a fluffy rabbit? - The kids will love it.'

'So what would a Demon want with a bunch of children?'  Alfyn asked warily, as if unsure he wanted to actually hear the answer.  Ophilia shook her head and conversed again with Auudorn.

'My own research on Demons suggest that in most cases a demonologist calls forth a demonic entity in order to gain some particular power or knowledge, thinking they can successfully contain the beast.'  Cyrus mused thoughtfully.  'It is widely recorded that such encounters very rarely go well for the summoner as the Demon will use every subterfuge it has at its disposal to break free and consume it's summoner's soul.

'Don't sound like something you wanna be trying really.'  Alfyn noted.

'Indeed not.'  Cyrus agreed.  'There _are_ other rituals though, and perhaps the most relevant here might be one where a _group_ of demonologists call forth a Nether Prince - a being of much greater power and privilege who can offer unbelievable rewards to any that can successfully bind him - but there is a much greater risk involved obviously.  In that kind of exchange, the price the summoners pay is still in human souls - but from people that they snatch and give in offering rather than their own.  However it should be noted that even if they do manage to keep the Prince permanently tethered - the monster _is_ able to use the souls they receive to send forth limitedly powered minions to our realm to further their own agenda's.'

Ophilia was staring at the Professor in awe.  'I do wish that you had received my letters when I first travelled to my new role.'  She said, going over to him to give him an impulsive hug.  'Your knowledge is as formidable as ever Cyrus, it would be _such_ a boon to my work to be able to access your wisdom.'

'Oh, my dear I would be most interested in visiting with you there too!'  Cyrus beamed brightly.  'If your own notes are anything to go by then I feel there would be much to be learned.'

'I do think you likely have the right of this situation too.'  Ophilia added while Auudorn nodded his head in agreement.

' _Cyrus says_.. Nether Prince.'  The giant said formally with a smirk.

'It's almost too rare an occurrence to be considered,'  Ophilia continued.  'It's an act of pure folly to attempt that kind of summons - but it has to be said that the bunny that attacked me _would_ perfectly fit the profile of a controlled minion.'

'So, I guess that it's a group of demonologists we need to locate and disrupt rather than a demon itself?'  Olberic asked.  'In honesty, I'd be a lot happier with a human enemy to confront.'  He added.

'It will have to be _very_ carefully done though.'  Ophilia grimaced and Cyrus nodded his agreement.  'Tampering with their ritual could well end in freeing their Demon anyway.  Since the hunt in just a few hours time - we are also going to need to prioritise keep the children safe.  If a higher level demon managed to get his hands on that sort of number of pure souls it's entirely likely he would be able to break  himself free no matter how many summoner's are working to contain him.'

'We should get some sleep now then and get moving up to the Forest in the very early hours.'  Olberic decided.

 

~0~

 

It was just after midnight and the majority of the companions had been asleep for several hours.  Ophilia and Auudorn were keeping watch and had refused to set a schedule for anyone else to take a turn.

'After you take a few bites and scratches from the denizens of the Netherworld, you find that your need for slumber starts to decrease.'  Ophilia had shrugged when challenged on the arrangement.  'I can go several days before tiredness even begins to affect me.  In truth, I can probably now rival Olberic in my personal scar collection.'  She added.

'If thou art taking so much damage then perhaps thou shouldst be considering a different career.'  H'aanit remarked sagely.

'It goes with the territory.'  Ophilia replied.

While they watched, both the Cleric and Auudorn continued reading the flux of dark energy in the area.  They had cleansed the little sparkling egg pile that had knocked out H'aanit and Alfyn earlier quite easily with their individual holy magic's and reasoned that if the children on the egg hunt were the targets for either the Demon personally or the Demonologists as a sacrifice then incapacitating them with shiny little eggs was probably the method that would be employed to grab hold of them.  Once the eggs were gone the dark miasma began to fade from the location quite rapidly.

Ophilia cast a fond eye over her sleeping companions before making her way to the edge of the shield that Auudorn had expanded out slightly once they had made camp.  She was about to step over the line when a hand grabbed her arm from behind.

'I'm beginning to think that you have a death-wish.'  Therion murmured trying to pull her back.

'I need to check on the resonance outside.  Unhand me please.'  The Cleric replied tartly.

'I'd rather you didn’t.  I'm already bored of having to rescue you.'

'It's a good job I'm not your responsibility then.'  Ophilia turned to him with a scowl and jerked her arm out of his grip.  She noted the look of uncertainty that flashed across his face.  'Therion, I haven't seen or even heard from you since the day the group split after our encounter with Galdera.  I hardly think you suddenly need trouble yourself with my wellbeing.'

She turned away again and walked out of the shield.  Once she had scouted her target area and returned she noted that Therion had gone back to his blankets, his face resolutely turned from her.  Auudorn was grinning at her though and made a few hand gestures.

'Yes my friend,'  She agreed with the giant.  'He _is_ a total idiot.'

 

~0~

 

It took a couple of Auudorn's gateways to transport the companions all the way up to the edges of the Forest of Purgation and they were feeling rather lightheaded by the time they reached their destination.  The moon was high in the sky and the travellers took a few minutes simply to rest and recover from the trip.

'Just a thought.'  Cyrus spoke up delicately, 'We really aren’t that far from the Ebony Grotto.  We all know that it is a site where sacrifices have been made before - might it be prudent to at least check there as well as in Wispermill for any sign of our suspected ritualists?'  Ophilia noticeably shuddered.

'Those are certainly places I hoped I would never have to return too.'  She admitted.

'If we took the horses, it would take no time at all to do a preliminary reconnaissance.'  Olberic mused.  'In truth, if your aim tonight is to purge the forest of any of those coloured eggs that may already have been placed, then I am going to be of no use to you at all.' 

'I believe fire will destroy the eggs, as well as holy magic.'  Cyrus mused.  'I'd suggest that Olberic take along Lady Primrose, Tressa and Alfyn if he wishes to scope out those sites.  H'aanit's use here with her silver arrows will be invaluable if we meet any more of those Demon Bunnies.'

 _'Cyrus says.._ '  Auudorn agreed.

'If you do find any signs please don’t engage though.'  Ophilia begged.  'The last thing we need is you to be fed to a Demon Prince!'

'Not actually high on _my_ to-do list either.'  Primrose agreed.

'We will be back before dawn.'  Olberic promised, his eyes lighting up as he took the reins of one of the horses and pulled Tressa up behind him.

'I think I am going to gift my mount to Sir Olberic before I leave.'  Ophilia smiled as her friends thundered off at a breathtaking pace.  'I've rarely ever seen him as excited about _anything_ was wasn’t sharp and pointy before.'

'Aside from Primrose.'  H'aanit smirked, draping a familiar arm around the Cleric.

'Yes!'  She giggled.  'Aside from Primrose of course!'

'Ah Phili.'  H'aanit's hug grew almost bone crushing.  'I thinketh that ist the first time I hath heard thou laugh since thou returned.'

'You lot just have that effect on me!'  She grinned, hugging her back.

'Do you know..'  Cyrus said, an unusually teasing tone to his voice.  '.. I've been thinking on this a little - When we travelled together before , the eight of us - we fell into all kinds of unusual and perplexing adventures, cumulating in facing the dark God.  Afterwards.. every time we met up we simply had a merry time and lots of fun.. but our encounters did not have even a hint of trouble or danger.  Yet the very first time that our dear little Cleric joins with us again.. Boom!  Demons, sacrifices, exploding eggs.. and that's just on the first full day!'

H'aanit started to chuckle.  'I see'eth your point Professor.'  She agreed.  'The commonality in the chaos ist Phili!'

'Well I hardly think..'  Ophilia began crossly.

'Just thinketh - Alf and I planneth to ask thou to officiate at our wedding.. Imagine what mighteth happen!'  The Huntress had tears running down her cheeks.

'Oh my.. I really wouldn’t recommend that!'  Cyrus chuckled his eyes bright, grinning at Ophilia.

'Remind me why I missed you all again.'  Ophilia grouched.

'Shouldn't we actually be concentrating on getting the area cleared of potential dangers?'  Therion spoke up with a frown.  'It's not like we have a whole lot of time on our side.'

'Ah you're right of course my miserable little friend.'  Cyrus admitted, still grinning.  'I assume we will split up and cover more ground?'  He asked. 

'I think so.'  Ophilia agreed.  'Cyrus if you will come with me - then Therion and H'aanit with Auud.'

Therion looked like he might argue momentarily but then he shrugged and picked up his pack.  'Let's get going then.'  He said.

 

~0~

 

'Well someone has definitely been in here recently.'  Olberic noted, his torch raised high, illuminating the cavernous Ebony Grotto.  'Let's take a closer look and see if there is anything left behind that could help identify who or what they were doing.

They searched in silence.  'Well, they left some candles and some kindling.'  Alfyn called from one shadowed corner.  'There are the ashes of a fire here too.'  He added.

'I have some frayed rope, but only a small amount - it could have come from anything.'  Primrose added.

'Nothing here at all.  Just a load of scuffed footprints from muddy boots.'  Tressa input.

'So, nothing to say that a bunch of Demon worshippers are using the space for their rituals, but also nothing to say they aren’t.'  Olberic frowned.

They made their way the short ride into Wispermill.  The Streets were deserted, which wasn’t particularly surprising given the very early hour.  They did a few sweeps of the town not really sure what they were looking for. 

'Absolutely nothing is standing out.'  Primrose admitted unhappily.  'It would help if we had some idea of what to look for.'

'It's not like we can knock on doors and ask if there is a local Demon Cult we can join or anything.'  Alfyn added.

'We may as well get back to the forest. '  Olberic decided.  If there is going to be an event today I imagine the organisers will be about soon to start setting things up.  I mean they have to be the first people we look at as suspicious right?'

'It's pretty much all we've got right now.'  Primrose agreed.

 

~0~

 

'I can't believe how many piles of these eggs we have found now.'  Cyrus noted to Ophilia as he burned a little stack that had been hidden under a bush.  'It's a good job that they let off such a resonance - some of them have been very sneakily hidden!'

'I'm not getting any other signatures than the eggs though.'  Ophilia mused.  'I mean, it's not that I actually wanted to go another round with Demon Bunnies but I was expecting..'

'Shush!'  Cyrus raised a hand at her and they both dropped low at the shuffling sound that they both heard coming along the forest path. 

'I was sure they would have put out the eggs by now!'  A very young voice drifted towards them.

'Maybe they're just well hidden.'  A second juvenile voice replied.  'Let's keep looking.. we are here now anyway.  We can always hide if they do come to lay them out and that way we will _see_ where they get put anyway.'

Ophilia had manoeuvred herself as close to Cyrus as she could.  'I don’t think they are actually children.'  She murmured into his ear very quietly.  'I don’t get any dark vibes though.  Magic?'  She queried.  He nodded curtly.

'I believe it's a charm of some kind, making them appear to be something they aren’t.  Do you think they are aware of us?'  He breathed back,  'Are they here to flush us out?'

'They could just be checking out the area - but we have to assume that the demonologists know that we are here after the attack of the bunnies earlier.'  Ophilia thought hard.   'We should try and follow them.  I worry that the other's wont realise there is something amiss though.  I don’t really know much about Auud's magic other than his holy skills.'

'They went off in the opposite direction to where those two are heading.'  Cyrus noted.  'Although they may not be the only two in here of course.'

'In that case I think you should head to where the others are and warn them and I will follow these.'  Ophilia decided.

'I'm not sure if that is a wholly wise idea Ophilia.'  Cyrus replied.

'It's all we can do.'  She insisted.  He frowned but he nodded.

'Please take care my dear.'  Cyrus insisted.

'You too.'  Ophilia said as they parted ways.

 

~0~

 

'You let her go off alone?'  Therion scowled at the Professor once he had caught up with the other team and quickly explained what they had seen.

'I really had very little choice in the matter Therion.'  Cyrus replied.  'Neither of us had any idea whether you would be taken in by their magic if they - or others approached you, and Ophilia quite rightly identified that they needed to be followed.'

'Phi's okay.'  Auudorn insisted, reaching out a hand to Therion's shoulder.  'She's coming here now.'  He added.

Following the giant, the companions made their way a few minutes back along in the direction Cyrus had come to find his friends.  Ophilia very soon came sprinting up to them.

'I lost them.'  She said grimly.  One minute they were right in front of me and then the next they were just gone.  It coincided with the sun coming up I think - but would that have anything impact on magic?'  she queried.

'Some dark magic, yes.'  Cyrus admitted.

After liaising briefly with Auudorn,  Ophilia was satisfied that they had most likely destroyed all of the egg piles that had been left in the forest.

'The others will likely be back soon.'  Cyrus said.  'Let's go meet up and decide what we do next.'

'Feels like we are just running round putting out fires.'  Therion grumbled as they started to walk to the entrance of the forest.

'Welcome to my life.'  Ophilia mumbled in response then was surprised when the Thief chuckled.

'God's Phili, I reckon Tressa had the right of it back in Atlasdam you know.  You really _are_ channelling your inner Therion aren’t you!'  He grinned at her shocked expression.  'Honest word, I swear you have become more miserable than me!'

'You've always been a bad influence.'  She smirked back at him, nudging him with her shoulder making him chuckle again.

They had both stopped walking, the grin suddenly dropping from Therion's face.  He looked about to say something, then Auud turned and started talking in his own language to Ophilia.

'He says the others are back and that people have started arriving to set up the event.'  Ophilia told the others.  'He has rather exceptional hearing.'  She explained when the others looked at her in puzzlement.

Therion had already started moving again. Ophilia ran towards him a few steps so she was back at his side then she slipped her hand into his.  She felt him instantly freeze at her touch and he gently shook her hand off his own.  He half turned, his eyes meeting hers for a second then he carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders instead.

'I honestly did miss you, you know.'  He said quietly as they went forward together to meet up with their friends.

 

~0~

 

Plans were made as the organisers started to arrange the egg hunt.  When a group of ladies went into the forest to hide the baskets of chocolate eggs they had brought along, Ophilia and Auud shadowed them, intending to stay in the forest itself until after the hunt was over.  Therion followed Ophilia wordlessly.

Tressa was assigned the job of counting in and out all of the children that were participating whilst Primrose and Alfyn set about talking to the organisers and other's.  H'aanit and Olberic floated around watching out for anyone other than children that might try to enter the hunt arena.  As the morning passed more and more people arrived, along with food and beer and the promised musicians. 

The air was merry and everyone seemed to be having a good time.  When the start of the hunt was announced just after lunch forty-two children entered the forest with excited and energetic glee.  Their squeals and laughter could clearly be heard as they rampaged through the trees picking up and in some cases squabbling over the brightly wrapped chocolate eggs that the ladies had left out for them mainly in plain sight.  All of the children were thoroughly charmed by the giant pink rabbits that would suddenly appear and then just as quickly disappear, leaping into magic holes in the ground when bright golden and silver lights enveloped them.

When the bell was rung to announce the end of the hunt forty-two children left the forest, counted back by Tressa and scrutinised closely by Cyrus for any indication that the children leaving were not the real children that entered.

It was a few hours later that Auudorn finally exited the forest.

'Many rabbit's.'  He explained to the companions sinking down and for the first time since they had met him he looked tired.

'Where are Ophilia and Therion?'  Olberic asked handing the Giant a drink and some food.

'They were close by.'  The man replied taking a huge mouthful of pie.  'Also.. many rabbits.'  He qualified after he swallowed.

'We picked up some interesting and disturbing information.'  Alfyn told the others as they waited for Ophilia and Therion to return.

'As did I .'  Cyrus agreed.  'Once the others are back we can sift through it all.'  He added.  'It would appear though that despite our enemies best efforts - no children were taken.'

Dusk started to fall, and people started to clear up and make a move home.  There was still no sign of the missing two members of their party.

'We should probably look for them.'  Primrose said eventually.  'I genuinely thought that they were taking some alone time to get some talking done.. but I don’t think Ophilia would allow them to be this tardy and worry us all.'

'Talking?'  Olberic asked in confusion.  Primrose just patted his arm fondly.

'I will go find them.'  Auudorn got to his feet and disappeared.  When he returned a short while later his face was like thunder. 'Gone!'  he admitted.  'I get no scent of them anywhere in the forest or close by.'

The others had risen to their feet, then suddenly Auudorn froze and his expression became fraught.  He charged up to Cyrus and started pumping on the surprised Scholar's arm.

'Pure!'  the giant exclaimed followed by a torrent of speech in his own language.  He realised suddenly that the Scholar couldn’t understand him and with a frustrated grunt he thought hard.  'Ophi.. pure.'  He explained. 

'I don’t understand!'  Cyrus admitted.  Auudorn grunted again.

'Ophi ugly.. yes!  Kind.  Yes!  Powerful..Yes!  Light in her heart.. yes, yes, yes!  Also pure like a child yes!'

'Oh!  Oh my.. I see.. That's.. not good.'  Understanding flooded Cyrus' face.  He looked towards his companions.  'What I think Auud is trying to say is that because Ophilia is.. untouched and because of the light that she wields she is a bit of a Demon magnet.'  Auud was nodding.

'Yes yes.  She is offered to be not pure but says no.'  He added.

'It's rather cliché, but also true that virginity is highly prized by Demon's, indeed there is a whole _field_ of sexual magic.. actually that's a very different lecture.. '  Cyrus paused to gather his thoughts.  'The fact that children were being targeted here is due to their innocence and what it could give to the Prince - however Ophilia could be seen as a far greater prize since she is not only untouched but she also has a great amount of power.  As a sacrifice she would be tastier and more potent than a whole hundred children.'

'She has Demon in her blood.  From wounds.'  Auudorn added quietly.  'Not needing sleep, better hearing, better sight, better strength - all gift from Demon blood.  Not only _tasty_ for Demon Prince.  Ophi could be a ..'  The man thought hard for the right word.  'Vessel.  Bring forth the Prince'  He said finally.

'Oh my.  That's really not good!'  Cyrus groaned.


	4. Manic Monday

'This really wasn’t how I was expecting the weekend to go.'  Therion declared, although his voice lacked its usual sarcasm.  'I mean, on the plus side _you're_ here, but the whole _'about to be fed to a Demon Prince'_ part is kinda spoiling the mood just a bit.'

'We'll be fine Therion.'  Ophilia promised.  'Will it make you feel better to know that I have been in far worse positions over the last two years and I'm still going strong.'

He thought about it.  'No, not really.'  He admitted.  'Seriously?  Worse than this?' 

'When I first went North I had next to none of the skills I have now.'  She told him.  'Pretty much every encounter I had for the first six months were literally flying by the seat of my pants into the complete unknown.  Once I got a bit of demon blood in me though, and we realised that I actually attract Demons..'

'You do _what_?'  Therion pushed himself up into a sitting position from where he had been laying on the floor so that he could look incredulously at her in the dim light emitting through the slats of the prison cart they had been bundled into.

'I'm rather effective bait.'  Ophilia shrugged.  It's the whole holy light and virginity thing I have going on.  Demon's just can resist being drawn to it.'

'You _knowingly_ use yourself as bait?'  Therion started to scowl.

'Well not at first obviously,'  Ophilia conceded.  'Once we worked it out though, it saved us a lot of time - don’t have to hunt the Demon's ourselves as much as they come looking for me.'

'I was right.  You really do have  a death-wish.'  Therion's tone had gone from anger to dismay.

'Everybody dies sometime Therion.'  Ophilia said gently.  'It's what we do while we're living that's important.'

'Well I don’t want to die any time soon,'  Therion grouched.  'I don’t want you to either.'  He added before being lurched forward and back to the floor when their speeding cart hit something in the road.  'I don’t understand why you won't let me break us out of this bloody cart.' 

'We are being taken exactly where we want to go.'  Ophilia said patiently reaching out to him, then pulling her hand quickly back at his flinch.  'I promise you Therion, we can escape whenever we wish.'

'You seem very sure of yourself, if you don’t mind me saying.'  The sarcasm was finally back and it made Ophilia grin in relief.

'Honey, the only person that has any idea of what I am capable of these days is Auud.  Wherever we are going and whoever is driving this madness really don’t know what they are up against.'

'Didn't look that way to me when you nearly got eaten by that bunny.'  Therion noted.

'We had an inkling that the recall to Orsterra was directly aimed at me.'  Ophilia said quietly.  'The existence of the of The Flame of Origin and the Great Flames across the continent don’t only work to keep Galdera imprisoned - they also go a long way to keeping Demons and other denizens of darkness out.  Usually here, it's the corruption of man, rather than monster that is the problem.'

'But Cyrus said these Princes are way more powerful than a normal Demon.' 

'And as the Flamebearer, here on my own home turf I am way stronger than I am in the North.'  Ophilia shrugged.  'The Prince will _not_ be able to manifest here.  His minions were repelled just by the touch of silver or the slightest drop of holy energy.  I've had to be careful though.  I haven’t wanted to tip my hand and let anyone know just how impossible I can make it.'

'Why?'  Therion was genuinely interested now.

'Again - I need to know for sure who is behind it.  Someone wants to feed me to a Demon.  I'm keen to know who and why.'

'Never occurred to you it might just simply be because you're so irritating then?'  The Thief smirked.

'It was you?  Therion how could you!'  Ophilia started to laugh.

'If it were me I'd come up with a far more inventive plan than making you Demon fodder.'  He declared.

 

~0~

 

'I would start searching along the roads to Flamesgrace.'  Cyrus told his companions thoughtfully. 

'What? Why?'  Olberic asked as Auudorn immediately disappeared.

'Tressa and Alfyn spoke to the ladies that put out the chocolate eggs.'  Cyrus told the Knight,  rubbing at his chin thoughtfully.  'The leaf for this event was donated by the Church, specifically Flamesgrace.  If you add that to the fact that the Church holds the largest and most extensive volume of books relating to Demons in the continent and the proximity of the Flame of Origin to that location meaning that keeping a Demon under control would be easier to do..'  he trailed off, his brow furrowing with his thoughts.

'Then why would the egg hunt take place all the way up here?'  Alfyn asked.  'I mean, the people I spoke to said it was a quite sudden thing and all but I don’t see what all this was about if they just wanted Phili in the first place.'

'I thinketh to do exactly what it hath done.  Split Ophilia from Auud.  If we were not here he wouldst be searching randomly for her.  I thinketh the rabbits also and the sleepy eggs were only in place to maketh them tired and depleteth their energy.'  H'aanit was scowling.  'I believeth it to be an elaborate ploy.'

'I spoke to a couple of Scholars from the Academy who happened to be here.  They were the ones who were masquerading as children in the forest.  They had been employed and told they were told to keep the children safe from any beasts or suspicious activity but that they should use a glamour and ruse in order not to alarm anyone.'  Cyrus shook his head.  'I honestly don’t believe the children were ever the target here.  It may have been stage managed as an elaborate show to get to Ophilia.'

'Shucks, I guess it was the church that sent her North in the first place.  Feeding her to demons that way didn’t work - maybe they decided to try something else.'  Alfyn grimaced.

'Let's see if Auud can locate her and Therion.  If I'm right we will easily beat them to Flamesgrace using his gates and I would assume given the time it would take to get Ophilia there - even by horse - the intended ritual will be taking place Monday Night.  We have twenty-four hours to work it all out.'  Cyrus decided.

 

~0~

 

'I recognise those bells.'  Therion said suddenly.  He had been sleeping,  Ophilia hadn’t even realised he had awakened.  She looked at him in surprise.

'How on earth did you recognise them?'  She asked curiously.  'You've never spent any great amount of time in Flamesgrace.'

'No.  Well, actually yeah, I kinda have.'  Therion looked away from her.

'When?'  she asked curiously.

'Doesn't matter.'  Therion said quickly.  'Aren't you a bit surprised that's where we've come to?'  he added.  'I know I am.'

Ophilia stared at him for a long moment.  'Not really.'  She admitted.

'Is that another of those things you haven’t bothered talking about?'  Therion asked sourly.

'I'm not the one who just rapidly changed the subject.'  Ophilia pointed out.

They glowered at one another in silence.  If it was a battle of wills Therion quickly realised he was going to lose.

'I spent a fair bit of time in town before you went missing.'  He said sullenly.

'You did?'  Ophilia's voice was deceptively mild.  'Was there any particular reason you passed through and didn’t bother looking me up?'

'I noticed you were having a hard time and didn’t want to make matters worse for you.'  Therion replied sarcastically.  'I'm sure lunch-dates with a Thief would have raised your popularity in the church _so_ much.'

Ophilia was shaking her head.  'Fair enough.'  She said finally when he didn’t elaborate any further.  'I'm not surprised we are here because I've found myself suspecting that this whole enterprise was set up by Lianna.' 

Therion swore.  'Why the hell do you think that?'  He asked.  I mean I know your relationship after Wispermill was on pretty dodgy ground but..'

'The church was never really told Lianna's role in that episode.'  Ophilia said quietly.  'I tried to protect her as much as I could.  It hasn’t stopped her bitterness though, and since she married the Archbishop, I think she has become paranoid that I might use that information against her.'

'You would _never_ do that.'  Therion scoffed. 

'We both know that.  I don’t think Lianna believes it.'  Ophilia sighed heavily.  'I know that she was the one that kept me on a short leash here - all of the early meet-up's you did, when I never attended - I never got the grant to leave town.  I believe she was instrumental in getting me sent up North too.  Probably hoping it would solve her problem naturally.'

'She would actually raise a Demon to see you ended?'  Therion looked sceptical. 

'She would know that there was little chance of that happening this close to the Flame of Origin.  We did have the same training remember - and she had a year of preparation for being a Flamebearer that I never got.  She would have access to all of the demonology books too.'  Ophilia smiled slightly.  'I would die a hero too - rescuing the land from a Demon, a fitting tribute to her sister and a feather in the cap to the church itself.'

'But you are sure that your safe from being sacrificed?'  Therion asked rather urgently.

'Well, I'm pretty sure yeah.  Lianna has no idea what my skills are now, I mean there is always a chance I will mess up or I have it wrong - but I am certain that no matter what the Demon will be unable to actually rise - so I'm not too worried.'  Ophilia smiled wanly.  'Why Therion..'  she teased lightly, alarmed at the sudden pain that fleeted over his face.  'Careful now, I might start thinking you care.'

He looked up at her sharply.  'I spent two bloody years searching this continent for you when you went missing Ophilia.  Of course I bloody care.' 

Ophilia's shock must have shown plainly on her face because Therion's expression turned to an amused kind of embarrassment.

'Well, if I'd know admitting to feelings would properly shut you up, I'd have done it a long time ago.'  He murmured.

Ophilia suddenly laughed aloud.  'Ahh bless - Therion, you genuinely think I'm gonna die don’t you.'  She shook her head. 

'And your right back to being irritating.'  The Thief grouched.

 

~0~

 

The companions had arrived in Flamesgrace at around lunchtime and Primrose, H'aanit and Cyrus had marched straight to the Cathedral to speak with Lianna only to find that she wasn’t around.

'I need something with her smell on.'  Auud had told them, 'Then I will be able to locate her if she is close enough.'

'Where's our resident Thief when you need him.'  Primrose had muttered.

'I think it might be prudent to check out the Cave of Origin.'  Cyrus ruminated.  'It occurs to me that it might be the only place anywhere near here that has enough of a resonance that it could mask the darkness of a Demonic ritual both from the Clerics at Flamesgrace _and_ a magical signature - since we are so close to Atlasdam.'

'Suppose if they conducted the ritual there too you have the Flame to hold back the Demon Prince.'  Alfyn agreed.

'Let's check it out then.'  Olberic suggested.

They had just about reached the cave when Auudorn noted that Ophilia had come into range and was racing towards them at a fast pace.

'Should we wait for her?'  Tressa asked.

'Let's hide and see what happens.'  Olberic decided.

It didn’t take long for the cart containing the Cleric and Thief to come into sight and pull up outside the cave.  As soon as it was drawn to a halt there was an enormous explosion of light and the wooden structure exploded .  The pair of horses drawing the cart spooked immediately and set off at a run while Therion and Ophilia themselves floated down to the ground in a vortex of  golden stars.

'Okay. Colour me impressed.'  Therion muttered.

'Ophilia!'  Cyrus came running from where the companions were hiding and scooped up the Cleric into a hug.

'I'm fine Cyrus.'  Ophilia reassured him.  'I'm glad you're all here.'  She added looking around at her friends.

'How sweet.'  Lianna cut in from where she was standing at the mouth of the cave.  'All your friends are here Phili.'  Her eyes were distant and misty.

'Anna.'  Ophilia extracted herself from Cyrus' embrace and moved forward towards her sister.  Olberic had drawn his sword, as had Auudorn.

'You are just in time.'  Lianna said seriously.  'Your Prince will be here soon.'  She held out her hand to Ophilia.  'Shall we go?'  she asked.

Ophilia looked back at the others in confusion.  'Doesn't he need to be summoned?'  She asked, worried at the strange etherealness that her sister was exuding.

'Oh no!'  Lianna smiled brightly.  'He came here all by himself.  For you!'  She explained.

'That's not really possible Lianna.'  Cyrus had come forward, chewing on his bottom lip.  'All Demons have to be summoned to come into this world.'

'Not all.'  Lianna beamed at the Professor.  'This one has been watching Phili since she first went North.  He has come to claim you as his bride!   Oh he is so handsome!'  Lianna clapped her hands together gleefully.

' _Is_ that possible?'  Cyrus was asking Auudorn who shrugged.

'I don’t believe that Demons are capable of love Anna.'  Ophilia looked thoughtful.

Auudorn was chattering away fast in his language.  'You think he wants me as a vessel?'  Ophilia's eyes went wide.  'That makes more sense.'  She added.

'Anna how did you meet the Prince?'  Primrose was staring steely eyed at the girl.

'I don’t really remember.'  Lianna admitted.  'I do remember being in the church Archive and he was talking to me.'  She added.  'We really need to be getting in now!'  She added firmly.  'He doesn’t like to be kept waiting.'

'Thou mustn't go Ophilia.'  H'aanit said firmly.  If there ist a risk of him using you to manifest..'

'Firstly, I don’t actually have a choice.  If I have been marked, unless he is properly banished this Prince will be able to get to me just about anywhere and in the North I would be far more at risk than here.'  Ophilia conversed with Auudorn again.  'Secondly..'  She added as she nodded at whatever her partner had said, 'If he has made this kind of connection with Lianna he will most likely be able to do it with others.  She appears to be in thrall to him.  She will do his bidding and she will receive power from him unless the connection is broken.'

'You could always.. ahh.. make yourself less attractive to him.'  Primrose spoke up delicately.  'You know.. the whole purity thing..  If you get my meaning.'

Ophilia blushed scarlet.

'Awkward!'  Tressa giggled nervously.

'I don’t think it actually makes that much difference now.'  Ophilia managed to get out.  'Sure it's attractive but I doubt it would be a deal breaker if.. well.  Just no.'

'I say go and see what the Prince wants.'  Auudorn was scowling.  'He wants you - we fight.  He wants to come here - we fight.'

'I agree.'  Ophilia took the giants arm lightly and then turned to her friends.  'None of you have to come.  It's not your concern and honestly I have no idea what is going to happen.'

'We aren’t going to leave you.'  Olberic affirmed stoically.

'Then you need to be aware of one more thing.'  Ophilia looked up at her giant friend fondly.  'We have an agreement.  It's an important one.  If one of us is at risk of empowering a Demon, or in this case if I am at risk of actually becoming a vessel - Auudorn _will_ take my head to prevent it.  You must not attempt to stop him in this duty.  It is the cornerstone of a partnership, the first promise that is made.'

There was a deathly silence.

'Complete bloody death-wish lunacy.'  Therion muttered under his breath.

'Promise?'

Everyone nodded solemnly.

 

~0~

 

The ritualised circle was right at the back of the space where the brazier that held the Flame of Origin resided.  The Guardian of the Flame was fully manifest and was pacing back and forth around the cavern, and paid no heed whatsoever when they entered.  There were empty cages piled high all over the place and a couple more that contained a quantity of normal sized brown rabbits.

'Your Prince loves rabbits!'  Lianna giggled merrily at Ophilia.  'It is a good job you make such an amazing rabbit pie!'  she added.

'Any suggestions?'  Therion asked tightly.  'When this bloody prince turns up - what can we do?'

'Distraction is all I can suggest.'  Ophilia admitted.  'Auudorn and I will engage him with Light and attempt a full banishment, just hit him with anything you can and do not get too close.'

'It's coming.'  Auudorn said ominously.

The air in the circle started to shimmer and oily blackness, and everyone instinctively moved back a step or two.  The man that appeared out of the darkness was golden, his hair shimmered like silk down to his waist, his features were broad but so perfect it were as if he had been carved from marble.  His eyes were the only dark part of him, deep pools of pure sable that gave him a totally alien look.

'Oh my.'  Primrose murmured.

'I can promise you that he does not really look like that.'  Ophilia scowled fiercely stepping forward to just beyond the edge of the circle.  'What do you want?'  she demanded, her voice taking on a resonance of some kind of power that none of her friends had heard from her before.

'You.'  The Demon admitted, in a tone that went straight through everyone like a dark mist.

'Sorry.  Not available.'  Ophilia replied scornfully.  'Be gone.'  She waved her hand and shot light in bolts from her fingertips.  An almost insulting offensive.

The light that she shot withered and died as soon as it hit the circle.

The Prince smiled a devastating smile.  'Such spirit.  I will enjoy you.'  He closed his eyes for a few moments then raised his hands.  'It begins.'  He advised her.

Large rabbits suddenly appeared from everywhere.  Cyrus was casting even before the first rabbit had leapt towards the group,  bolts of lightning spewing from his fingers and chaining from one construct to the next, singing their pelts and hampering their speed.  H'aanit's bow was singing with the arrows she was loosening at breakneck speed, each that hit sending its target back down into the Nether.  Primrose and Therion were working their silver daggers and Linde was like a Demon herself in the ferocity of the her teeth and claws mixed with the light that shone from her eyes.

Seeing that her friends were coping with the waves of summoned rabbit's Ophilia had taken hold of Auudorn's arm and they were both glowing, Ophilia gold and the giant silver.  They pushed wave after wave of their magic at the Prince, the Flame it it's Brazier roaring into an inferno in the face of their Light.

The Prince himself was laughing, his merriment seeming genuine as if he was truly enjoying the assault that they were sending, it seeming to hurt him not at all.

It started as a burning under her skin.  Ophilia thought she had maybe been caught by sparks from the embers of the flame, but a quick look down showed that the veins in her arms were glowing black as if the blood that was running through it had become dyed.  She directed some of the light magic to herself, pain running up her body as she cleansed herself of the taint.

'You carry my blood Princess!'  The Demon's voice whispered in her ear.  'Did you think that the sharing was just one way - that you receive the benefits of our power and give none away yourself.  You have my blood under your skin - those of my minions, and I have tasted the sweetness of yours.  You ARE mine.'

The heat intensified.  Shouting at Auudorn, he looked at her and he too began to direct his light towards her, lightly running his huge sword over the back of her arm to allow blood to flow.  The release helped, as her blood spilled her mind cleared. 

'I need to challenge him directly.'  She told the giant in his own tongue.  The man regarded her closely for a few seconds and nodded just as Lianna flew forward and knocked into him biting and clawing at him like a wild animal.  His eyes flew wide and he fought the slight girl off easily, and when he looked back Ophilia had stepped into the summoning circle.

The Cleric and the Demon looked for all the world like they were hugging in a close embrace, but Auudorn could see the strain on his partner's face.  Looking around for help, he noted that the rabbits appeared vanquished and that the Ophilia's companions now seemed to be fighting against the Guardian of the Flame, shouting at one another too fast for Auudorn to follow their conversation.  With a heavy sigh, he also walked into the circle and put his hands on Ophilia's shoulders, ignoring the crippling darkness that surrounding them in thick waves and focused his entire will on the girl and her struggle.

It seemed to be a fairly even match.  With Auudorn's support Ophilia was keeping light banded around the Prince whilst the Prince's darkness billowed and swelled engulfing them all three of them in the circle.  Auudorn knew however that where he and Ophilia would eventually tire, the Demon never would.

'Ophilia!'  Olberic's voice cut through the battle and the Cleric's focus.  Her head jerked in his direction as Therion rushed towards her, a familiar lantern in his hand.  He opened the door of the Lantern to reveal a newly plucked ember that the defeated guardian had given up.  The Cleric's eyes widened and she reached and took the burning rock into her hand as she had when she had performed the Kindling's what seemed like a lifetime ago.

'Thank you my friends!'  She called as she thrust the living flame at the Demon Prince.  Her hand plunged through his chest as if he wasn’t there at all, the bright blue flame seemed to be burning up inside of him.  Auudorn didn’t seem to be able to hold on any more.. he let go of Ophilia with a curse and toppled backwards as the Cleric and the Demon both seemed to merge into one.

'Is he possessing her?'  Primrose screamed as Auudorn raised himself to his feet and hefted his sword.

Auudorn turned round to stare wild eyed at the Dancer.  'I think she is possessing him!'  he exclaimed with a look of wonderment on his face!

There was a huge rushing sensation that all of the companions instantly recognised.  They had all had the same kind of experience when they had attended Ophilia's previous Kindling's during their travels together.  The brilliance of the blue light that issued forth stunned everyone for a period of time and when it finally died down,  all that was left was a sense of overwhelming peace.

'Well, thank goodness that's over.'  Ophilia said, putting the Ember back into the Lanthorn and grinning happily at her friends.


End file.
